


“Oh shit, it’s a demon.”

by Mareep16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Phasmophobia refrences, The gang plays Phasmophobia, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: The gang plays Phasmophobia.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	“Oh shit, it’s a demon.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please? For me?” 

Blue eyes made the mistake of glancing down at his boyfriend’s violet. Keith never pouted, but when he did, Lance always caved. He sighed and sent up a quick prayer. Keith would be the death of him. 

“Fine.” 

The other boy smiled before kissing Lance and standing up from their place on the couch. Lance had been diligently working on his biology homework before being rudely interrupted. Keith had barged into their shared apartment and had attacked the Cuban at first glance. 

Lance frowned and made grabby hands towards the raven. Like hell Keith was going to walk away without cuddling Lance first.

Keith only chuckled before curling back up against Lance’s side. Content with the warmth coming off his boyfriend, Lance went back to work. 

He wouldn’t have a chance to later. 

“Okay, so that’s how you play. Oh and I know this will be hard for you, but you’ll need to be super quiet during the hunts.” Keith joked as he went through the game settings to turn push to talk off.

Lance sarcastically laughed at the jab. “Haha.Very Funny.” He flicked Keith’s nose, making him scrunch his nose in an adorable way. 

“I’m being serious. Don’t die on me Sharpshooter.”

Lance placed a soft kiss on the other’s nose. “I won’t.”

Keith looked skeptical but chose to stay quiet. Lance always managed to surprise him anyway. With that, he walked to the other side of the room to his own gaming setup. When they had decided to move in together, they had decided on a two-bedroom, converting the second room into a gaming room. Keith’s PC had sat on one side of the room while Lance had the other half for his consoles. After some time, the Xbox and Playstation had moved into the living room as Keith and Pidge built Lance his own PC. 

Keith gazed once more at the brunet before slipping his headphones on and launching the game. He typed in the private game code and was thrown into the familiar lobby. 

“Look who finally decided to show.” 

“I’m here aren’t I? And I brought Lance, as promised.” 

“Sup Pidgeon?”

“So what did Loverboy have to give you to make you play?” 

Lance laughed. “Oh, you know. Some massages. Maybe a nice romantic dinner.”

Keith rolled his eyes and started adding equipment. Pidge, while a higher level than himself, had a death wish when it came to this game. Keith wasn’t any better but at least he knew when it was time to hide. Pidge would do anything to provoke the ghost. 

Pidge huffed. “Keith did explain the game to you right?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Pidge didn’t sound too sure. She had known the Cuban for too long. She chose to stay quiet, looking forward to the entertainment Lance would provide. “We’re just waiting on Hunk.”   
Keith snorted. “How did you manage that one?”

“I have my ways.”

Just then Hunk’s username popped up on the board. “Sorry, I’m late guys. I really didn’t wanna play.”

“Hunk! The light of my life!” Lance shouted in greeting.

“Lance!” Hunk shouted in equal excitement. “They got you too buddy?”

“You guys keep making it sound like a bad game.”

“I mean it’s sc-”

“Everyone is ready! Let’s beat this bitch.” Pidge yelled into the mic before she pressed start. The chatter stopped as they were each loaded into the truck. 

Pidge was the first into action as always. She grabbed a flashlight and temperature gun and left the truck. 

Used to his friend's behavior, Keith scrolled through the map. “The breaker is in the garage.” He spoke into the mic. 

“Yeah yeah.” 

“How did you do that?” Lance turned to ask. 

“Press B on your keyboard.” 

“This is your captain speaking, Over.” Lance spoke into the walkie-talkie before making a sound of excitement. 

Keith smiled to himself. His boyfriend could be so adorable sometimes. 

“Lance, grab the EMF and Spirit box. Oh and grab one of these flashlights.” Keith made his character crouch and spaz out in front of the strong flashlights. 

Lance’s character grabbed the flashlight and with Keith’s help, grabbed the other two objects. Hunk grabbed a video camera and the three of them went into the house.

“I think I found it…” Pidge’s character walked out of one of the rooms. “Lance, you have EMF right?”

“Yeah.” 

“Come with me.” Pidge started walking into the room again. Lance’s character followed.

“What’s it at?” Pidge sounded excited. 

“Uh, it’s yellow.”

“Level three.” Keith supplied. 

“Uhh…” Hunk’s character took a step back towards the door. 

“We’re okay Hunk. Go ahead and go in. Drop the camera in a good angle and you can go look for orbs.” Pidge told the skittish boy.

Hunk quickly went to drop the camera and then vacated to the truck. Keith walked into the room and set the book down on the bed. 

“Hey, babe? What do I do with the box?”

“Ask the ghost questions. Press B too.”

“Is there a ghost here? Are you hot?”

Pidge barked out a laugh. Keith shook his head. Leave it to his boyfriend to make a joke in a spooky game. 

“Leave it to Lance to ask the important questions.” The small girl joked. 

Keith ignored his friends and left the room in search of a bone or ouija board. They were in the Tanglewood house and Keith knew this map just as well as he knew Lance’s body. As he was descending into the basement, he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Babe?” 

“Hey.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Looking for a bone or a ouija board.”

Lance hummed and walked around the small basement. “What do you do when you find one?”

“Take a picture and then pick it up. You can use the board to ask the ghost questions.” 

“I know what a Ouija board does Keith.” Lance deadpanned. 

Keith chuckled. “Right, because mister catholic schoolboy plays with the dead.”

“You don't play with that shit Keith. Es malo.”

“I turned out perfectly fine.”

Lance huffed. “Right. Because you are the perfect example of fine.”

Keith flipped his boyfriend off, earning a laugh and an “I love you.”

The bone ended up being in the Kitchen. Keith quickly took a photo and picked it up. Lance had been silent as he followed Keith around. They found the ouija board in the garage and Lance, despite huffing and telling Keith he was going to drag him to church next Sunday, started to ask the ghost questions. 

Nothing exciting had happened and Keith was starting to get antsy. 

“Pidge I think it’s time.”

The small girl hummed over the walkie. “I think you're right. Hunk, what’s the bitch’s name?”

“Thomas Jones.” Hunk answered. He’d been so quiet that Keith had almost forgotten he was there. 

“Lance, go back to the truck.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I said so.” A wave of protectiveness washed over him. He knew it was just a game but he still wasn’t about to let Lance’s character die. 

Lance pouted but soon his character was following Keith out of the garage. Keith veered off to the master bedroom where he found Pidge taking a picture of ghostwriting. 

“So far we have ghostwriting and freezing temps.” Pidge’s character closed the door behind Keith. 

Keith opened his journal to input the info. “So it's either a demon or a yurei.” He went over the walkie.”Hey guys, make sure to put Writing and freezing temps in your journal.” 

“Ready?” Pidge asked. 

“Always.” Keith sighed before turning off the lights, leaving him and Pidge with just their flashlights. “Thomas Jones, show yourself.”   
“Thomas Jones, how did you die.” Pidge had the spirit box going as they tried to piss the spirit off. 

“How old are you.”

“Adult.” the box spoke. 

Pidge cursed. “Oh shit, it’s a demon.”

Keith smirked. “Lovely… Thomas Jones. Thomas Jones. Thomas Jones. Thomas Jones show yourself.” 

After a few tries and no activity, the duo walked out of the house and to the truck. 

“We need that picture.” Pidge groaned.

“Don’t forget the crucifix.” Keith sighed. 

Pidge hummed before becoming too quiet for Keith’s liking. “Lance.”

“No.” Keith supplied. 

“He has the lowest sanity level. Plus we’ll go with him so he’ll be fine.”

“No.”

“I’ll go?” Lance broke up their argument.

Keith groaned but followed the two back into the house. 

Pidge led Lance into the room and Keith could faintly hear her explain their plan. 

“We’ll keep the door open. If he starts hunting, run into that closet in the hall. Me and Keith are gonna stay in the hall so it’ll go after one of us first. 

“Why can’t I just run outside?”

Keith sighed again. “He’ll lock the doors. Just hide in the closet and hold the door. Don’t let go of the mouse.”

“Okay?” Lance swirled around in his chair to stare at the raven. “Am I about to die?”

Keith glanced at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you die.”

Lance didn’t look convinced as he turned back to his computer. He took a deep breath before making his character walk into the room alone. 

Keith stood in the hall with Pidge, the girl ready to snap a picture of the ghost. “Hunk you have a clear shot?”

Hunks voice on the walkie broke the eerie silence. “Yes…”

“Thomas Jones, Show yourself...please?”

Keith let out a bark of laughter.   
“Don’t laugh at me,” Lance whined. “This is scary. Why did you make me play!”

“I love you?” 

Lance huffed. “You owe me Kogane.”

“Anything you want, Sharpshooter.”

“Anything you want, Sharpshooter.” Lance mumbled in a sarcastic tone. “Thomas Jones, Show yourself you mother fucker.” The next few seconds were filled with Lance yelling curses at the ghost. “Come out you hijo de puta.” 

Keith was about to call it when he heard the familiar lock of the front door and his flashlight started flickering.

Lance’s shriek of terror was the only warning he had before Lance’s chair was toppling over with the force of Lance jumping up. “ Mierda! No. Al diablo con esto! Vete a la mierda Thomas Jones! A la mierda este juego!”

Keith pulled his headphones off his head, ignoring the cries of Pidge and Hunk. He quickly walked over to his boyfriend. “Lance are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” He reached out to touch the other boy. 

Lance pulled away and glared at his boyfriend. “Y tu! Por que no me dijiste?! Crees que es gracioso?! La audacia!” 

Keith bit his lip as he tried hard not to laugh. “You done?”

Lance huffed and pouted. “You didn’t say it was scary…”

“It’s a ghost hunting game. I thought it was obvious.” 

Lance looked down at the floor. 

“Hey.” Keith cupped his cheek, making the other boy look at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d get that scared. I’m sorry.”

“Cuddles later?”

Keith chuckled. “If that’s what I have to do to make it up to you, then yes.”

“Chinese food and ice cream from that one place?”

“Yes.”

Lance stood up straight, a smirk replacing his pout.

Keith’s eyes widened in realization. 

He’d been played. 

Lance’s beautiful laughter filled the room as he picked his chair up and joined the lobby again, leaving Keith frozen. “Pidge, Hunk, you guys are my witnesses.”

Keith just stared at his conniving boyfriend. That little…

He could hear Pidge’s cackle from his disregarded headphones. 

Lance turned to look at him, his blue eyes softening. “I love you. Now let’s hunt some ghosts!”

Keith stood rooted to his spot as he watched Lance laugh at something that was said. 

Lance McClain was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the Spanish. Sorry if it’s not correct.


End file.
